Cinta segi banyak
by Yagura no Kura
Summary: 2 orang suka sama 1 cewek. Betuknya kayak segitiga. Tapi, ceweknya suka sama 1 orang lain. Kalo di dalam segitiga, ceweknya ada di atas, berarti si cowok 1 ini ada di atas si cewek, Entahlah.. Oya, gara-gara romancenya dikit banget, genrenya gk kubikin romance. Baca in - mungkin terlihat karakternya cewek semua. Ini bukan YURI! Karakter utamanya 3 cewek itu.


Hay, ini Yagura, balik lagi dengan fic khasnya yang kecepetan alurnya, OOC, de el el.

Oh, ya. Kemaren aku nulis fic 'My life blablabla' gitu lah. Nah, ada yg ripiu, itu bukan kayak Hinata yg cerita. Ehehehe, emang saya suka bikin karakternya OOC, biar gak monoton. Toh, kehidupan anak SMP :3

* * *

Yagura no Kura

Cinta Segi Banyak

Enggak, sih, cuman garisnya doang yang banyak

OOC

AU

Gaje

Ngawur

Alur ngacak

author gila

rabies

de el el

harap maklumi

* * *

"Hinata, kayaknya, cowok yang namanya Naruto itu suka deh, sama kamu!" ucap Ino saat sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman.

BRUST! Hinata yang ada di sebelah Ino menyemburkan minumannya. Kaget dengan pernyataan Ino.

"Aish, kakak Ino jangan sotoy deh! Dia itu orang aneh tahu!" cuap Hinata. Cucuwawap sampai masih ada tetesan air di mulutnya (ngences kalik?).

"Ya, sampai-sampai minumanmu mengenaiku, kak," Sakura yang berdiri di depan Hinata pundung melihat bajunya basah kena semprotan Hinata.

"Eh, ternyata ada Sakura? Kok aku baru tahu?" tanya Ino.

"Kak Ino terlalu serius dengan handphone baru kakak sih!" omel Sakura.

"Eh, tapi bener lho! Aku juga baru nyadar!" ungkap Hinata.

"Cih, memangnya aku apaan sih? Hantu? Kok kalian bisa-bisa gak nyadar?" kecut Sakura.

"Ah, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Cowok duren di kelas 2.3 SMP kamu itu memang suka sama kamu, dek!" gosip Ino. Wah, gosip anak SMP aja udah tauk, mungkin gosip Hitler ada di mana dia juga tauk, kali ye?

"Kak Ino plis, aku udah punya gebetan! Dia udah SMA. Satu SMA lagi sama Kak Ino dan Kak Neji," curhat Hinata.

"Hah? Siapa? Siapa?" Sakura mulai kepo.

"Namanya, Shikamaru Nara. Dia tampaknya orang baik, katanya dia pintar ya, kak?" kata Hinata langsung curhat tanpa babibu, tanpa malu, tanpa takut.

"Oh, cowok itu. Dia memang pinter, IQnya nyusul Einstein. Cuman, yah, resiko orang pinter. Dia itu pemalas. Mending sih, daripada si Neji, pinter-pinter kok banci? Eh..." Ino menyadari kebablasan kata-katanya.

"Ya, Kak Ino, Kak Hinata baru saja pergi untuk melaporkan apa yang baru saja kakak katakan tentang Kak Neji. Aku pergi dulu, nggak mau ikut campur," sahut Sakura datar sambil berlalu.

"Shit nigga," hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari mulut Ino dikala kemungkinan besok pagi dia akan pulang cepat. Dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum...

* * *

Dan, yah, Hinata memang melaporkannya,

dan berakhir dengan Neji yang pundung dan kemudian masuk ke kamar Hiashi dan menuntut 'hak potong rambut' nya.

"Tidak, Neji! Rambut panjang adalah tradisi kebangsawanan Hyuuga!" kolot banget si Hiashi.

"Tapi, beh! Ini era globalisasi! Kebangsawanan itu udah basi!" balas Neji.

"Tidak! Darah biru kita harus tetap dipertahankan!" balas Hiashi lagi.

"Tapi, babeh! Aku gak mau dibilang banci! Dan warna darahku MERAH aku bukan kepiting di lumpur itu yang darahnya mengandung suatu zat yang membuat warna darah mereka BIRU!" Neji gak mau kalah.

"Persetan dengan mereka!" Hiashi makin menjadi.

Dan malam itu, berakhir dengan dua pria itu lecet-lecet—dihantam Hanabi—dan tidur di luar—diusir Hinata yang dibantu Hanabi membereskan kamar Hiashi yang baru saja menjadi medan perang.

"Kalian terlalu kekanak-kanakan," kata Hinata kejam saat itu. Dia sedang membuang Hiashi dan Neji ke teras depan. Kemudian, dia membanting pintu lalu berteriak keras, "Hanabi! Malam ini kita hanya berdua! Kita pesen makanan, yok!"

Dia membuka pintu lagi, dan melempar uang Rp 20.000,00,- dan berkata dengan kejam lagi, "Pergilah, beli bakso untuk makan malam. Aku dan Hanabi mau pesta. Dan jangan coba-coba merampok pengantar makanannya. Ingat, kalian tak akan kubagi!"

Dan dua pria—atau banci—itu berjalan linglung menyusuri jalanan seperti gelandangan. Hapir aja SatPol PP nangkep, untung karena mata aneh mereka. Kalo gak, mungkin di koran akan tercantum, 'Hyuuga ternyata banci' gak elit, tau gak? (ye, ane tauk)

* * *

Besoknya..

Yah, Ino beruntung karena Neji gak masuk. Katanya, sih sakit. Mungkin karena tidur di luar.

"Hinata," panggil Ino saat pulang sekolah. Terlihat Hinata menunggunya di gerbang.

"Hn," gaya bicara Hinata agak aneh.

"Ada apa nih? Kok kamu lesu banget?" tanya Ino.

"Enggak, lagi bete. Kemarin kakak dan babeh berantem, bikin aku nambah kerja aja," ujarnya datar.

"Eh, Sakua ngajakin nongkrong di Kafe. Ikut yuk? Biar gak bete lagi!" ajak Ino.

"Boleh tuh! Traktir, ya!" widih, udang di balik batu. Bagusnya, sih, dia langsung charming lagi.

"I.. iyalah..." Ino cuman bisa pasrah.

SRET..

Hinata dan Ino mematung, tak kala seorang pemuda setinggi Hinata menghalangi jalan mereka berdua. Rambutnya jocong-jocong ke atas, emo mungkin? Cowok itu memandang Hinata dengan intens.

"A..apa..? PREMAAAAN!" refleks Hinata berteriak.

HUP! Dengan sigap, cowok itu menutup mulut Hinata, "Sst! Diamlah seperti teman blodemu itu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan! Berdua!" cowok itu menarik Hinata menjauh.

Yah, Ino memang terdiam. Dia juga kaget, dan yang lebih kagetnya lagi, cowok itu menarik Hinata. Dan yang sangat mengagetkannya lagi, cowok itu memakai seragam SD. Ada sesuatu nih.

"Apa..yang...? Ah... ini aneh. Dari logo seragamnya, dia satu sekolah sama Sakura. Mungkin dia temannya? Aku harus menanyakannya!" Ino cepat-cepat merogoh tasnya mencari handphone.

Ino merasa akan ada hal spektakuler yang terjadi.

Pik, pik, pik, pik. Dengan cepat, Ino mengetik beberapa angka.

"Halo, Kak Ino, kah?" tanya sebuah suara di ujung sana.

"Sakura? Sakura! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" jawab Ino TTP.

"Ya, ada apa kak?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kamu kenal, cowok rambut emo, setinggi Hinata, dan kayaknya temen kamu?"

"Oh, iya. Itu Sasuke. Ada apa kak?" sayangnya pertanyaan dari Sakura tidak dijawab.

"Halo? Halo?" wih, Sakura udah halo halo bandungan, Ino gak jawab. Itu karena, Hinata datang. Anehnya, dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Akhirnya, telepon dimatikan.

"Halo? Halo?" yaelah, si Sakura masih halo halo bandungan. Apa dia gak nyadar kalo teleponnya udah mati?

"Hinata, ada apa? Kamu kok tiba-tiba pucat?" tanya Ino. 'Apa yang dilakukan cowok laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu pada Hinata? Kalau dia memerkosa Hinata..' inner Ino mulai menganalisa.

'Ah, gak mungkin. Orang Hinata baliknya cepet, kok. Pakaian Hinata juga masih komplit. Lalu apa yang terjadi?' masih inner Ino yang berkata.

"Hinata, apa yang dilakukan bocah tadi?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Um, ntar aja, ya, kak. Aku ceritain di kafe," jawab Hinata lesu.

Ino hanya terdiam. Tampaknya, sesuatu yang spektakuler itu memang terjadi. Dan sepertinya akan mengerikan.

Camkan itu,

M.E.N.G.E.R.I.K.A.N.

Oke, ini kulakukan hanya semata untuk menambah words.

Dan mereka berjalan ke kafe dalam kebisulan. Eh, kebisuan. Di sana, Sakura sudah menunggu.

"Hei, Sakura. Sudah lama nunggu ya?" cuap Ino.

"Ah, enggak kok, aku baru aja mau manggil pelayan. Oya, kak. Tadi ada apa nelepon aku? Ada apa sama si Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Tanya apa jawab itu?

"Ah, ya. Hinata, ceritakan selengkap lengkapnya apa yang terjadi tadi sama si cowok itu," perintah Ino.

"..." Hinata masih terdiam. Sakura menggoyangkan badan Hinata. Ino menatap mata Hinata. Aneh, kok putih semua ya? Huah, jangan sampe deh(kek iklan ye?).Emang gen Hinata warna matanya nyempil-nyempil ke warna putih. Jadi, matanya terlihat kosong. Bukan kosong beneran! Kayak bengong. Susah amat ya gue ngejelasin, padahal pendeknya cuman bengong?

"Ayolah, Kak Hinata. Ceritakan!" desak Sakura.

"Ja... di... gini.." dan Hinata mulai bercerita.

* * *

Flashback heula.

"He.. hey! Lo mau bawa gue kemana?" premanisme Hinata mulai keluar.

"Tunggu! Gue ada yang mau ngomongin. Dah gue harap lo jawab iya!" pemuda itu masih menarik Hinata.

"Tapi jangan tarik gue sembarangan dong!" omel Hinata.

"Oh, sorry," pemuda itu berhenti.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Hinata TTP.

"Gue Sasuke, gue emang masih SD. Tapi gue suka banget sama elo. Elo harus jadi pacar gue. Dan gue harap lo jawab iya—ah bukan harap lagi, tapi lo wajib jawab iya! Gue gak mau rekor gak pernah ditolak gue hancur!" anjir, si Sasuke ini kecil-kecil ngasal perintah juga.

"Eh, emang siapa elo? Merintah-merintah gue!" Hinata mulai nyolot. Cowok yang namanya Sasuke ini kaget. Terdiam, lalu berkata, (ceilah)

"Gue kasih lo waktu buat mikirin jawaban lo. Ampe akhir minggu. Lo dateng bawa jawaban ke kafe deket SMP lo. Kalo lo gak dateng, gue jemput lo ke rumah lo. Gue harap jawaban lo iya—bukan harap lagi, emang wajib!" dan cowok aneh itu lari-lari ke arah lain.

'Akhir minggu... aku harus bikin jawaban dalam 24 jam..?' inner Hinata. Ah, ya, hari ini hari Jumat. Padahal, fic ini diterbitkannya buka hari Jumat.

'Aku rasa, aku harus mendiskusikannya," dan Hinata berjalan menemui Ino dengan lunglai lemah lesu sambil bergumam dalam hati, 'Ditembak anak SD. Terima. Tidak.' melulu.

Geus lah, flashbackna

* * *

"Jadi... gitu toh.." ujar Ino terbata.

"Eh, tahu gak sih? Sasuke itu idola di sekolah. Dia kelas 6, aku pengen pacaran sama dia, yah, cuman dia suka sama Kak Hinata, aku mau gimana lagi?" kata Sakura pasrah. Ini agak aneh untuk ukuran kelas 6. Tapi, hal-hal seperti ini sudah terjadi sejak kelas 5 di dunia author.

"Kamu suka sama dia? Oooh~ aku bisa bikin alibi yang bikin kamu bisa deket sama dia!" Hinata mendapat ide.

"Hah? Gimana? Gimana?" kali ini, Ino yang kepo.

"Jadi gini..." Hinata memulai.

"HAH?!" Sakura teriak duluan.

"Hey, belom, dikasih tahu kok udah teriak?" Hinata sweatdrop.

"Karena, kata intuisiku, rencanamu akan menghancurkan reputasiku, kak," aku Sakura.

"Dengar dulu!"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian.

"HAH!? YANG BENER TUH!? AKU GAK SETUJUUUU!" Sakura berteriak hingga kafe itu hancur lebur. Hinata dan Ino hanya bisa sweatdrop dan pokerface.

"Kita... kabur.. yuk.."

"Ayuk..."

Sayangnya mereka tertahan oleh manajer kafe yang udah duluan nongol di sebelah mereka. "Adek-adekku, ganti rugi yang harus kalian bayar adalah sebesar, Rp 75.000.000,00,- laporkan pada orang tua kalian, ya!" wanita itu berteriak+tersenyum horror.

Semuanya terdiam. Loading. Berpikir. Tertidur.

"I... iya... Nona Tsunade..." 3 sekawan beda masa itu hanya bisa diam tak berkutik.

"Eh, Nona Tsunade kayak monster, ya..." bisik Sakura.

Dan, pertemuan itu berakhir dengan cepat dan sia-sia.

* * *

Tsudzuku

* * *

Oke, ini agak aneh. Yah, sebenernya, ada beberapa inspirasi untuk cerita ini. Cuman aku lupa dari mana asal inspirasinya.

Cerita ini sudah kubuat serinci mungkin, tapi, yahh, beras telah menjadi nasi. Aku bingung ngerincinya bagian mana lagi.

Sekian, semoga menarik.


End file.
